Gamer Blazer
The Gamer Blazer is A Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet Wielded by Kamen Rider Nexus. It has also been used by General Zircon, Dr.Pac-n-stein, and Cerebros's possession to Infect Humans across The City. When attached to The Blazer Buckle, it becomes the Blazer Driver for Nexus use. An upgraded version of the Blazer Driver, the Blazer Driver II is used by Kamen Rider Sigma and Kamen Rider Chaos. Functionality Unlike The Other Gamer Weapons, Blazer's casual form is Pad Mode. When the Gamer Blazer is attached to its handle after pressing the A Button, it will transform its user into a Mon-Star. Its transformation command is Infect. It can change between a beamgun and chainsaw by pressing the button on its upper left side, removing it from its handle, and reattaching it backwards. When combined with the Blazer Buckle, it can be used as a belt by Kamen Rider Nexus to access Zombie Gamer Level X. It is also able to read data, as seen when Zander absorbed data from defeated Mon-Stars. Though, one of its more famous feats is reading the data of death to create the Viral Zombie Game Gamer Charger. Gashacon_Bugvisor_Pad.png|Pad Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Beamgun.png|Beam Gun Mode Gashacon Bugvisor Chainsaw.png|Chainsaw Mode Special Attack to be added Blazer Driver When attached to the Blazer Buckle, the Gashacon Bugvisor becomes the Blazer Driver. Nexus uses this mode to transform into Zombie Gamer Level X by attaching the Blazer to the Blazer Buckle, inserting the Viral Zombie Gamer Charger into it, and pressing the small red button next to the Gamer slot. Apperances: Retro Episode TBA Finishers In its Blazer Driver usage, the Gamer Blazer has two finishing attacks. Final Rider (Viral) Kick= *'Viral Zombie Final ': To initiate this attack, Nexus must press both buttons on the Blazer Driver, followed by the A button. **Nexus flies into the air, spins backwards rapidly to become an effective saw, and flies into the target. Nexus uses this version in episode 16 to defeat anddestroy Speedstreak. **Nexus directly performs a flying side kick. He uses this version in episode 20 to Destroy Mon-Star Hunter: Gasket Level 5 before absorbing its debris into the Blazer. Zombie Critical End.png|Viral Zombie Final Rider (Viral) Kick (Spinning kick) Critical End Ver2.png|Viral Zombie Final Rider Kick (Flying Side Kick) |-| Viral Zombie Final Rider (Viral) Explosion= *'Viral Zombie Final Rider (Viral) Explosion': To initiate this attack, Nexus must press both buttons on the Blazer Driver, followed by the B button. **Nexus creates a horde of shadow zombies that close in on the enemy, beginning to flash red. After they get close enough, they turn fully red and explode into bursts of dark energy, causing a massive explosion. **A second version becomes possible after Viral Zombie's Level X upgrade, where a horde of clones of Nexus Zombie Gamer Level X are summoned instead of the regular shadow zombies. Instead of exploding, they are seen to corrupt and break Retro's Retro Driver before fading away. Critical Dead.png|Viral Zombie Final Rider (Viral) Explosion (Zombie version) Critical Dead screen.png|Viral Zombie Final Rider Explosion (Nexus version) (prelude) Critical Dead (all the Genms).png|Viral Zombie Final Rider (Viral) Explosion (Nexus version) Notes to be added |}